Prior art slings used in stevedoring operations have had protective coverings, such as canvas fire hoses, but they have been unsuccessful in that they become loose and slip to expose the material being lifted directly to the wire rope which cuts into the material. These wire rope slings are used, for example, to lift large rolls of low carbon steel rods or wire. The damage caused by bare wire rope slings or hose covered slings has resulted in very substantial claims being filed and paid by insurance companies. The protective coating on the present invention has eliminated the claims for damages, and has saved thousands of dollars in damage claims during a short period of use.